Night Whispers/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Dovepaw awakens, shivering, noting how cold the den is without Bumblestripe or Blossomfall in it. She hears Ivypaw whimpering in her sleep, and jabs her awake. Their mother, Whitewing, pokes her head in to ask if they are okay, and Dovepaw replies saying that her sister was only having a bad dream. Finally managing to get Ivypaw awake, Dovepaw exclaims that her eye is injured. Ivypaw shrugs it off, but Dovepaw accuses her of being in the Dark Forest again. Ivypaw tells her to keep her whiskers out of her business, and exits to join the others as Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, organized the dawn patrol. :Dovepaw follows, but sees that her sister had disappeared. She notices Lionblaze talking with fellow Clan members about paw prints that came from a fox. He tells Dovepaw to join Brackenfur's patrol, and Dovepaw obeys, scurrying along to join the senior warrior. The patrol separates for better results, and Dovepaw announces that she'll head towards the stream. She leaves, heading towards the stream alone. :Sensing prey, Dovepaw scans the branches above her. She hears a rustle, distracting her, followed by ShadowClan smell. After a second rustle, Tigerheart emerges. Dovepaw defensively asks why he's on ThunderClan territory, but Tigerheart retaliates by asking her why she's on ShadowClan territory. Dovepaw sniffs around, seeing that the border is actually behind Tigerheart. The ShadowClan warrior realizes he is the one who crossed the border, not Dovepaw, then goes on to say that the cold has killed every scent. Dovepaw understandably agrees, and the two begin to tease each other playfully. :Dovepaw senses a patrol coming, and alerts Tigerheart to go back on his side. Before returning, he tells her he wants to see her again that night, and Dovepaw agrees to do so. She runs back, bumping into Lionblaze, Spiderleg, and Squirrelflight. Dovepaw explains that she was hunting upon questioning. Lionblaze says that hunting alone won't do any good due to scarcity of prey, and advises that she just head back to camp and patch up the warriors' den. Lionblaze reassures that he will tell Brackenfur that she is leaving, and goes on to track the fox that they had discussed earlier. They ask Dovepaw if she had smelled it, but she says she was tracking prey and not a fox. :Dovepaw walks in on Jayfeather and Millie in a heated debate. Millie accuses Jayfeather of pushing Briarlight too hard in her training routines, but Jayfeather responds saying that it's better than her just lying in her nest. Millie exclaims that she just wants her daughter to be healthy, and to know the joys of being a warrior. Jayfeather solemnly says that's not going to happen, and she should take joy in Briarlight being alive. Leafpool runs from the warriors' den, defending Jayfeather by saying that Briarlight isn't in any pain, but Jayfeather hotly responds, saying he can deal with this himself. Millie gets upset due to the fact that her kit struggles to do everyday tasks, but is cut off when Briarlight emerges from the medicine cats' den, telling her mother that she's getting better. The chapter ends with Dovepaw guiltily reminding herself that she is going to see Tigerheart that night. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitewing *Brambleclaw *Hazeltail *Brackenfur *Lionblaze *Spiderleg *Squirrelflight *Toadstep *Tigerheart *Millie *Jayfeather *Leafpool *Graystripe *Briarlight }} Mentioned *Blossomfall *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Dustpelt *Sandstorm *Thornclaw *Daisy *Poppyfrost *Berrynose }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers